


Playful Presents

by ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Bondage, Clive is a sleaze, Consensual, D/s, Delayed Orgasm, Dom!Esmé, Established Relationship, F/F, It's Esme's Birthday, Porn Without Plot, Post canon, Shameless Smut, Toys, Violet is a good girl, sub!Violet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars/pseuds/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars
Summary: It's Esme's birthday and Violet is surprising her with presents and dinner at their favourite restaurant. Esme, however, has her own ideas of how she wants to spend her birthday. Shameless smut, very little plot, written as a birthday present.





	Playful Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASOUEfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASOUEfan/gifts).



Violet checked her appearance in the mirror one last time, her hair, her dress, her make up, she wanted it to be just right. Any minute now Esme would get home from work and today wasn't like any other day, it was Esme’s birthday. Obviously Esme wouldn't be happy to have aged a year, in fact they wouldn't even acknowledge her age but Violet wanted to make an effort nonetheless. She looked around the penthouse. There was a pile of presents on the table, a bottle of Champagne with two glasses and of course she had booked Esme’s favourite “in” restaurant. Violet hoped she'd be pleased.   
When 5pm went by and no sign of Esme, Violet began to worry. She was never late, why would she be late on her birthday? Maybe she had made some plans after work that she hadn't been party to? Maybe trying to surprise her hadn't been such a good idea. She was beginning to fret. Surely she would have told her if there had been a change in their routine? Not that their routine had been verbally agreed upon. It was just what they did. Violet would be at the penthouse when Esme returned from work. Esme often needed to unwind after a stressful day at work in the financial sector. She would be tense, irritable even and Violet was the perfect remedy for it. Never once had Esme not come home at the expected time so it worried her. One of the reasons why she was so drawn to Esme was the knowledge that she didn't have to worry about anything. There was an order to things. Esme would be in charge of them and Violet could let go and not have to look after anything or anyone for once. It was her relief from the stress of her life, the demands of her family.   
It wasn't until 5.30 that Esme waltzed through the door. Violet jumped to her feet in relief, she couldn't tell Esme she had been worried, she would call her foolish but she couldn't hide her joy at seeing her.   
“You didn't miss me, did you?” Esme asked with a bemused expression as Violet rushed into her arms.   
“I did wonder about the time…” Violet admitted quietly, knowing she couldn't fool her.   
“Adorable. I did have to run some errands.” She gave her shopping bags a shake. “It is my birthday after all.”  
“Doesn’t that mean other people get you presents?” Violet asked a little sheepishly nodding towards the pile of gifts on the table.   
“Yes indeed my sweet girl.” Esme smiled fondly at the excited expression on Violet’s face presenting the presents. “It also means I get to get some presents for myself to make myself feel better about ageing another year. Or in this case get something for you.”  
“For me?” Violet was confused.   
“Well, ultimately it's for me but technically it's for you.” She shrugged and handed over a shopping back to her before sauntering over to the table to pour the ice cold champagne. “What do you say?” She turned to look at Violet with a smirk on her lips, this would be her best birthday yet.   
“Thank you.” Violet said quickly.   
“Aren't you going to open it?” She questioned raising the glass of bubbly to her lips.   
“What now? Don't you want to have a look at your presents?” Violet asked, she had been bursting with excitement, trying her best to find the perfect presents for her.   
“There will be plenty of time for that later.” Esme hummed taking a sip of the champagne enjoying the smooth refreshing taste. “We don't want to be late for dinner, do we? I'm sure you booked a table.”  
“For 7pm.” Violet confirmed glancing at the clock in the corner. 6pm was fast approaching.   
“The innest time of course.” Esme nodded approvingly, Violet had learned a thing or two about pleasing her and Esme was excited to find out to what extend. “So if we're going to be arriving on time - being late has become very out - you will need to get changed.”  
“Oh.” Violet glanced down herself slightly surprised. She had chosen what she was sure was one of Esme's favourite dresses on her. It was a sort of young style, button up with a collar but rather short skirt. Esme noticed her disappointment and took a step towards her, she cupped her cheek with her hand and ran her thumb along her chin.   
“Your effort is not going unnoticed my pet.” She cooed. “But I reserve the right to dress my girlfriend however I like for my birthday if that's alright with you?”  
“Of course.” Violet breathed blushing a little at the thought that Esme had gone through the trouble of selecting an outfit just for her to wear. The very idea was captivating. She clutched the bag a little tighter.   
“Run along then, there is a glass of champagne waiting for you if you hurry.” She smirked pouring a second glass and refilling her own. 

When Violet returned her heart was beating fast, she didn't know how she felt about the choice of outfit but she was looking forward to Esme’s reaction. Esme was lounging on the sofa sipping her champagne as she watched her walk in, a little unsteady in high heels.   
“Come let me have a look at you, darling.” She beckoned her over with a wave of her hand. Violet took a deep breath and walked towards her. Subconsciously she tugged at the hem of the dress. It was a turquoise tight-fitting little dress, rather short and low cut, not something she would have chosen for herself. There were matching heels the same colour and light stockings. Violet bit her lip feeling rather uncomfortable in such an overtly sexy outfit but she stepped closer to Esme who remained seated. “I thought that would be a good colour on you.” She mused approvingly placing her hand on her hip. ”Turn.” She instructed and Violet did without question feeling Esme's eyes all over her body making her blush. “Hm very good.” Esme smiled getting to her feet and Violet faced her again.   
“Is this OK?” She asked unsure she could pull it off.   
“More than.” Esme smiled approvingly, she loved the fact that she needed her reassurance. She grabbed her by the hips pulling her close. “You're my favourite birthday present.” She purred pressing her lips against the shell of her ear making her shudder. She kissed her neck and moved her right hand lower to teach between her legs. Violet gasped not expecting it, she held onto Esme’s dress for support as she slowly ran her fingers through her folds.   
“No underwear?” Esme teased delighted and Violet whined.   
“There wasn't any in the bag, so I thought…” Violet breathed in embarrassment and Esme smirked.   
“You thought right.” She moved her fingers against her clit teasingly making her whimper as she buckled against her. “You're such a good girl, you know exactly what I want.”  
“I try my best.” Violet mumbled.   
“I know you do. It's appreciated.” Esme smiled letting go of her and Violet took a deep breath calming herself. “Let's go to dinner.”   
“Like this?” Violet asked a little anxiously and Esme leaned closer.   
“Why of course my sweet.” She cooed with great delight. “Actually, there is something else…“ She looked around the room to where her shopping bags were. She rifled through the bag and pulled out what looked like a little silver ball.   
“What…”  
“It is my birthday isn't it darling, you won't mind?” She leaned closer and Violets breath stalled.  
“Of course not.” Violet whispered obediently.   
“You're such a good girl, aren't you.” Esme smiled stepping up to her and Violet just nodded. She felt such a thrill from the way she was looking at her. “Open your mouth.” She instructed and Violet parted her lips carefully taking the ball in her mouth wetting it. “I bet you're already wet and you won't even need to do that…” Esme smirked and Violet flushed knowing she was right. Esme took the small ball from her lips and moved it in between her legs. Violet gasped as she pushed it into her gently. Violet bit her bottom lip trying to breath though the sudden intrusion. “Good girl.” Esme praised her stroking her cheek. “Useful little toy this.” She mused. “Thought of you the moment I saw it.”   
“What does it do?” Violet asked feeling her legs weaken already.   
“Such an eager pet you are.” Esme smirked and held out what looked like a little remote control. She pushed a button and Violet gasped, she grabbed on to Esme. Vibrations buzzed through her core making her knees weaken, her centre pulsing around the small insignificant looking ball.  
“Esme.” She moaned closing her eyes savouring the sensation. Esme switched off the vibrator with a smirk.   
“Let's go to dinner.” She kissed her cheek and walked past her leaving her hot and flushed. “And don't even think about taking that out.”

Violet shifted uncomfortably in her seat feeling the pressure inside her. She crossed her legs and tried to focus on the menu in front of her. Esme wasn't even doing anything, she was reading her own menu. But it was the thought of what she could do that made her squirm. There was such a thrill to knowing that no-one else was party to what was going on, no-one knew of their illicit activities and she knew Esme love that control. Esme smiled to herself noticing her discomfort. It was thrilling, the lengths Violet would go to for her. She savoured pushing her further and further, so far, she hadn't encountered her boundaries. The thought that such an otherwise headstrong confident woman would do whatever she asked of her, no matter how unreasonable the request, was intoxicating.   
“Are you quite alright darling, you seem a little flushed.” Esme asked just as the waiter came over.   
“Yes thank you.” Violet smiled clearing her throat looking at the waiter.   
“A bottle of your best Chardonnay to start.” Esme said before the waiter could say anything. “I will have the lamb with the root vegetables.” She continued. She glanced at Violet. ”Actually we both will.” Violet nodded compliantly, it wouldn't have been her first choice but she knew Esme liked ordering for her. She could only hope dinner would be a short lived affair, she wasn't sure how long she would be able to mask her arousal from becoming more obvious. “Violet, darling.” Esme drew her attention back to her with a smirk, she found it easy to see through her. “I hope you're not getting distracted, are you?”  
“Of course not.” Violet tried to pull herself together.   
“Because you know I have ways of keeping your attention.” She hummed and Violet felt her mouth go dry. She nodded, moving forward a little to show her focus on her. 

Dinner went by without much of a hitch. Violet was on edge but Esme didn't even do anything, she didn't need to use the toy to have her squirm in her seat, the threat of it was enough. Before long, the waiter cleared their plates.   
“Would you like to see the desert menu?” He asked and Esme waved her hand.   
“That's quite alright, I'll have my desert at home.” She replied with a sly smile that made Violet's heart beat faster. It had been a long lesson in self control. “Just the cheque please.”  
Once they had paid, they got their coats. Esme held out Violet's coat for her finding an excuse to lean close to her.   
“What a good girl you've been, my darling. I hope you know how much it pleased me.” She placed a soft kiss on her cheek as she helped her into her coat.   
“Thank you.” Violet breathed, her heart swelling at her praise. “Can we go home now?”   
“Of course my pet.” Esme was pleased with her eagerness.   
“Esme, darling.” A voice called behind them and she looked around.   
“Clive.” Esme put on her best smile as she recognised her best client and long time friend. She wasn't displeased to see him but she wanted to get home just as much as Violet did.   
“What a delightful surprise.” He reached out to kiss her hand. “You look lovely as always, and Miss Baudelaire, how charming.” He took Violet's hand repeating the same motion in greeting. Violet remained silent, she didn't like him, she never had, but she remained polite as Esme had instructed her. “I have to say, you make quite the couple.” He observed, his eyes lingering a little too long on Violet for Esme's liking. She had dressed her up like this for her benefit, not anyone else's. She placed her arm around her hip rather possessively.   
“One has to make an effort sometimes.” She retorted forcing a smile. She didn't appreciate the distraction, her mind was already focused on her further plans with Violet. She smirked to herself at the very thought, she felt Violet press herself into her, a wicked thought crossing her mind. They continued to make polite smalltalk for a few minutes while she pushed her hand into her coat pocket. She pressed the button on the little remote control, just the slowest setting so it wasn't quite so obvious. Immediately she felt Violet tense in her arm. Violet felt her breath hitch as the vibrations started up inside her, not very strongly but plenty in her already aroused state. She fixed her eyes onto the floor, doing her best so Clive wouldn't notice. Esme was doing it on purpose, she knew she hadn't liked the way he had looked at her and she wanted her to know she owned her. It was working. Violet bit her lip to stop herself from moaning.   
“Esme?” Violet wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to hide what was happening. She needed to get home, she needed some release. “Would it be alright if we went home? I'm quite tired.” Violet knew she shouldn't have asked but she needed to get away from here.   
“Violet, manners.” Esme huffed at her interruption and gave Clive a gracious smile. “Young girls, you know how it is.” She winked at him knowing it would send his mind into overdrive. Good. Served him right for looking at her girl that way. He could imagine all the things she would do to her, particularly for this inconsiderate interruption. Esme had provoked it intentionally to get away but she would punish her for it nonetheless. “Have a good evening Clive, give my best to your wife, we really must be going. Come along dear.” She flicked off the switch in her pocket giving Violet a chance to walk. 

Violet threw herself at Esme the moment the penthouse door had closed behind them. She couldn't wait any longer, she needed to feel Esme and she kissed her deeply. Esme chuckled at her out of character behaviour, usually she would never initiate anything, she would wait like a polite little girl but she had wound her up tremendously. Esme took note.   
“My you're eager, is there something you want?” She questioned bemused pushing her off a little.   
“Esme, please, just…” She tried to kiss her again but Esme held her at a distance.   
“Patience is a virtue, pet.” She smirked and pushed her hand in between her legs to see just how wet she really was. “Poor thing, so wet, so needy.” She purred running her fingers through her wetness.   
“Please Esme, I can't wait much longer.” Violet confessed whimpering.   
“You will have to, it is my birthday after all.” She chuckled. She glanced around the penthouse, finding immediately what she needed. “Come along pet.” She cooed on the way to the bedroom. Violet hurried after her. She turned in front of the bed and held out a hair tie to her with an expectant look. Violet nodded understanding what was expected of her. Without argument, she knelt down bowing her head as she looped the band around her hair to tie it up. Esme smiled feeling her heart swell, it was such an empowering feeling seeing Violet drop to her knees in front of her to do whatever she asked. “My I have taught you well, haven't I.” She smirked wrapping in fingers around her chin to make her look up. Violet nodded and reached up underneath Esme's skirt to pull her down her underwear. Esme purred encouragingly stepping out of her panties. Violet knelt up and pushed up her skirt to move her mouth between her legs. “Good girl.” Esme sighed. She loved the feeling of her skilled tongue. She moved back pulling Violet with her so she could perch on the bed allowing her better access. She slipped her coat off as Violet continued her ministrations. Esme moaned appreciatively. She really had taught her well, she knew exactly how to work her up. In her coat pocket, she found the remote again and turned it one before throwing the coat off the bed. Violet gasped into her, she groaned trying her best to stay on task which wasn't easy when Esme increased the speed. Esme held her head in place firmly, Violet pressed her legs together desperate for release but kept running her tongue over Esme's clit trying to push her to orgasm. “Just in case you needed a little incentive…” Esme murmured arching her back as Violet sped up. Violet moaned against her, she pushed her fingers inside her hoping to get her there quicker. The vibrations were strong but not enough to make her come, surely that was exactly Esme's intention. “Focus, pet.” Esme instructed and Violet did, she pushed into her fast, steadily and pressed her tongue firmly into her clit. “Good girl.” Esme gasped feeling the desired effect. She was getting close. Violet slid another finger into her, lapping her tongue up and down quickly until finally Esme released and her orgasm ripped through her. Esme cried out, no need to be quiet in her own house. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself while Violet licked her clean. “Very good, pet.” Esme praised when she found her voice again. “Do you think you deserve to come now?”  
“Yes. Please.” Violet whimpered.   
“So polite.” She smirked as she pushed herself up. She turned the vibrator off. “Turn around.” Violet did as she was told and Esme undid her dress. Esme grinned, she was left in just stockings and heels seeing as she was wearing no underwear. “Perfect.” She cooed. “Get on the bed.” Violet climbed onto the bed and lay down before she had to say anything. “Good girl.” Esme praised her and straddled her hips. She took her hands and pushed them up over her head pinning her down. Violet bit her lip, she loved her possessiveness.   
“Oh God.” She gasped when Esme slid her wrists into under bed restraints.   
“Don't move.” Esme hummed pulling the restraints tight.   
“I won't, please Esme, I can't wait much longer.”  
“You’ll wait as long as I tell you to.” Esme retorted as she got up.   
“Esme.” Violet whined unsure why she was getting up. Had she been too forward in her request? She wouldn't leave her like this would she? She looked up following Esme with her gaze to find out what she was doing. The older woman walked to the cabinet on the wall and Violet understood immediately. She leaned back down trying to control her breathing while Esme fixed a strap on to her hips. It was her birthday, she got to do what she wanted. Esme returned and climbed onto the bed. She pushed her fingers inside Violet to retrieve the vibrator. She moaned feeling empty all of a sudden.   
“Don't worry my sweet.” Esme smirked as if reading her mind. She leaned over her. “I'll make sure you get what you need.” She pushed inside her and Violet groaned with a mixture of pleasure and pain. It was big and she struggled to take it initially. “Good girl.” Esme praised her again. “You can take it.” She moved out and in again slowly giving her time to adjust. Violet nodded, she wanted to be good for her, wanted to do well. Slowly, she was getting used to it and reading the signs, Esme pushed a little faster, a little deeper. Violet gasped, moaned and whined, voicing her discomfort and pleasure. She was beginning to enjoy the feeling inside her, she needed her to fuck her hard, she was so worked up. Esme pushed faster building up a rhythm and Violet started meeting her thrusts. Gingerly at first and then more vigorously. She pulled at the restraints groaning. She loved it when Esme took her like this. When she was strong and relentless, taking what she wanted, using her. Violet knew she would feel it the next day. She thrust into her hard and fast, Violet was losing herself in the intensity.  
“Fuck. Oh God, Esme, please…” She threw her head back when Esme pushed her hand between them to rub her clit. She came quickly and hard, she had been so desperate for her touch. She moaned her name as waves of pleasure washed over her.   
“Oh dear.” Esme chuckled as she kept moving inside her more slowly. “You really needed that, didn't you?” Violet nodded.   
“I'm sorry.” She breathed in embarrassment, she knew Esme would have wanted her to go for longer.   
“That's alright darling, I'm just that good.” She smirked. “But I hope you're prepared to do that again because I'm not nearly done with you yet.” She pulled out of her and undid one of the restraints so she could flip her unto her stomach. Violet cried our as Esme pushed inside her again without hesitation this time. “It is my birthday after all.”


End file.
